Toujours purs
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Cedrella Black déteste Septimus Weasley. Elle déteste les Gryffondor. Elle déteste les Moldus.   Mais... est-ce vrai? Jusqu'où la vérité s'arrête et le mensonge commence?   Qui est vraiment Cedrella Black?
1. Chapter 1

Il faut l'avouer, on écrit pas tous les jours une histoire sur Cedrella Black... Mais, s'il-vous plaît, lisez-là jusqu'au bout et dites moi ce que vous en pensez... =)

Voici donc, ma version de l'histoire des parents d'Arthur Weasley.

* * *

><p>Cedrella Black eut un instant d'hésitation. Devant elle, ses deux sœurs parlaient avec agitation. L'aînée, Callidora, poussait un grand caddie sur lequel s'amassaient de nombreuses valises. Sans faire attention aux Moldus qui marchaient avec agitation sur les grands quais de la gare londonienne, elles traversèrent le mur en pierre qui donnait sur la voie 934 .

Cachée derrière son père, grand héros incontestable, Cedrella poussait, elle aussi, un chariot sur lequel reposait une petite valise verte et un oiseau en cage. Némis, chouette lapone grise et blanche, avait été le cadeau de ses parents pour son entrée à Poudlard. C'était une tradition dans la famille Black. Les parents offraient à leurs enfants un hibou lors de leur entrée à l'école des sorciers.

-Allons-y, fit Lysandra Black en posant une main délicate sur l'épaule de son enfant.

La petite fille déglutit. Depuis quelques jours, elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar. Alors qu'elle s'élançait contre le grand mur, le passage restait fermé. Elle s'effondrait donc lamentablement au sol, projetant en même temps sa valise en l'air, ce qui faisait rire tous les Moldus qui la regardait et mourir de honte sa famille.

Cedrella resserra ses petites mains roses autour de la barre de métal qui servait à pousser le porte-bagages et fit un pas en avant. Puis deux. Et, doucement mais sûrement, elle traversa le passage et atterrit sur un quai bondé. Sous son regard brillant, le Poudlard-Express attendait, majestueux, que le départ soit sifflé. Quelques secondes après, ses parents la rejoignirent. Son père passa une main dans sa chevelure grisonnante, remettant ainsi une mèche qui avait échappé à son attention. « Chaque chose à sa place ! » aimait-il répéter à ses filles.

Sa femme le prit par le bras et, la tête haute, intimant à sa fille d'avancer. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers Callidora qui avait retrouvé ses amis et qui racontait avec vantardise ses vacances en Italie. De son côté, Charis avait rejoint Doréa, sa cousine d'un an plus jeune qu'elle, et programmait déjà les bêtises de l'année à venir.

La pendule qui ornait le mur de pierre du quai 93/4 indiquait 11 heures. L'aînée Black se retourna vers ses parents et leur adressa un dernier _Au Revoir_ peut affectif. C'est-à-dire, totalement ordinaire dans la famille. Elle monta à bord du long train à vapeur. Alors que sa cadette s'apprêtait à la suivre, Arcturus, son père, la retint fermement. L'œil mauvais, il observait une famille qui venait d'arriver sur le quai.

-Tu vois cette famille, fit-il à sa fille, ce sont les Weasley. Des Traîtres à leur sang. À _notre_ sang.

Cedrella s'étira le cou et se pencha dans une position ridicule pour apercevoir la famille de _traîtres_.

-Promets-moi une chose, ajouta Mr. Black avec conviction et autorité. Ne te lie jamais d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux. Et assure-toi de toujours être meilleure que _lui_.

Il désigna un garçon à la chevelure flamboyante. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge et il semblait sympathique. Il marchait d'une allure fière, saluant beaucoup de jeunes élèves sur son passage.

-Il n'a pas l'air méchant, pourtant, remarqua simplement Cedrella.

Le regard noir que son père lui lança la fit frissonner.

-Il entre en première année, tout comme toi. Je compte sur toi pour honorer notre famille. Ne te laisse pas dépasser par ce petit vaurien.

Il marqua une pause et observa sa fille attentivement. Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Comme Lysandra, elle avait un visage doux et pâle, encadrés par de jolies boucles brunes. Ses yeux verts contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau laiteuse, ce qui lui donnait un air de poupée en porcelaine. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il la voyait était _fragilité_.

-Souviens-toi, lui chuchota-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. Qu'elle est la devise des Black ?

-_Toujours purs_ ! répondit fièrement Cedrella.

À ses côtés, le jeune Weasley passa en ricanant. Mais il disparut aussitôt dans la foule. La jeune fille salua ses parents comme une Sang-pur se devait de le faire puis monta à bord du Poudlard-Express. Alors que la cheminée du train crachait sa vapeur et que ses machines s'ébranlaient, les parents de la jeune fille lui adressèrent un dernier signe d'adieu et disparurent du quai.

Cedrella se détourna alors et entreprit de se frayer un chemin dans les étroits couloirs du train. Dans ses bras, Némis s'agitait, faisant trembler la cage. Celle-ci échappa des mains de la fillette qui, maladroite comme personne, la laissa rouler sur le sol boisé. Lâchant sa valise, la jeune sorcière se pencha et se mit à courir pour essayer de rattraper la cage qui, comme ensorcelée, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Cedrella essuya son front d'un revers de manche et pesta contre Merlin, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire.

Mais la cage atterrit quelques secondes plus tard contre les pieds d'un élève.

Cedrella se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec le fils Weasley. Les yeux pétillants et malicieux du garçon la transperça. D'un coup, elle avait perdu ses moyens.

-Mais, c'est miss ''_Toujours purs''_! s'exclama-t-il la cage dans les mains. Alors, comme ça tu es une future Serpentard... ?

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard et s'avançant vers le Weasley, lui arracha la cage des mains.

-Et fière de l'être en plus ! rétorqua-t-elle. Ce sera toujours mieux que d'être dans la même classe qu'un traître à son sang comme toi. Aimer les Moldus... Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ta folle de famille peut se passionner pour ces... insectes.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton calme et sur. Pourtant, sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot. Toutes ces choses qu'on lui avait apprises, y croyait-elle vraiment ? En réalité, non. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas au sang des personnes. Ni du fait qu'elles aient des pouvoirs ou non. Son meilleur ami était tout de même son cousin Marius, Cracmol détesté et méprisé par sa famille.

Mais trop d'élèves curieux s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir et observait la joute verbale entre les deux jeunes. Elle le toisa avec mépris. Il en était ainsi. Pour ne pas décevoir sa famille, elle devait être hautaine, détestable.

-Les Moldus sont déjà mieux que ta famille à toi ! s'emporta le garçon. C'est toi qui est née dans une famille de fous ! Une famille de fous qui se marient entre eux pour _garder le sang pur des Black_. Savais-tu que la consanguinité créait des véritables crétins ? Enfin... _crétines_ dans ton cas.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Cedrella accusa le coup. Ses yeux auraient pu lancer des éclairs tellement elle était en colère. Autour d'elle, l'air s'électrifiait. Le jeune rouquin, les bras croisés sur le torse, était satisfait.

Alors que la fillette allait lui répondre, Callidora apparut derrière elle. La forçant à se retourner, elle lui intima le silence. Elle récupéra la valise de sa petite sœur et lâcha froidement :

-Ce n'est qu'une saleté, un pauvre Weasley. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Cedrella. Suis-moi, on va s'asseoir.

Forcée de suivre sa sœur, Cedrella lui emboîta le pas. Mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, le rouquin lui cria :

-Cedrella, c'est assez bizarre comme nom ! Moi, c'est Septimus !

La jeune sorcière se retourna discrètement vers le garçon qui allait animer ses sept prochaines années. Les bras toujours croisés et un sourire sincère aux lèvres, il ajouta moins fort qu'il était ravi de la rencontrer. Mais, dans un geste puéril, Cedrella se contenta de lui tirer la langue et disparut dans la foule d'élèves, à la suite de sa sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Six ans plus tard._

-Tiens, Black ! s'exclama une voix grave lorsque Cedrella entra dans la Grande Salle. Tu as eu un problème avec ta brosse ce matin ?

À la table des Gryffondor, Septimus Weasley, grand roux, batteur de sa maison, la regardait, les yeux pétillants. Cedrella passa une main discrète dans ses cheveux corbeaux, mais ce geste n'échappa pas au rouquin qui s'esclaffa de plus belle. D'un soupir détaché, la jeune sorcière se retourna vers ses amies et loua l'attitude puérile du Gryffondor, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Alors que les trois Serpentard qui l'accompagnaient s'esclaffèrent dans un ricanement ridicule et agaçant, le groupe s'assit à leur table.

Cedrella se saisit d'un bol dans lequel un café clair fumait déjà. Ce qu'elle aimait la magie ! Elle s'empara d'une cuillère et commença à la tourner machinalement dans sa boisson. Un tic qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire tous les matins. À sa droite, un sixième année mangeait goulûment, laissant des taches de marmelade autour de sa bouche. Alors qu'un morceau de sa tartine l'étouffait peu à peu, il bût bruyamment un verre de jus.

Écœurée, Cedrella repoussa son bol et se retourna discrètement. À la table des rouge et or, Septimus Weasley riait bruyamment avec ses amis. Une blonde aux jambes interminables s'approcha de lui et se glissa à ses côtés sur le long banc en bois. Secouant ses cheveux, elle s'appuya sur la table, mettant ainsi son décolleté en valeur. Cedrella soupira et se retourna pour faire semblant d'écouter ses _amies._ Ces Gryffondor... ils étaient vraiment incapable de suivre le règlement. Même pour fermer deux boutons et nouer leur cravate. Tout ça pour appâter un garçon. Comme si ça les intéressait...

La Serpentard se retourna de nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle surprit le fils Weasley penché sur la – possible – Vélane qui le charmait et lui montrait ses... atouts. En plein repas. Réprimant un frisson, elle se concentra sur la multitude de chouettes qui pénétra dans la grande salle. Finalement, oui, les garçon devaient être intéressé par tout ça. Toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait pas.

-Excuse-moi, l'interpella une petite voix timide quelques minutes plus tard. Je crois que c'est pour toi.

Cedrella se pencha sur sa gauche et aperçut un jeune de première année, aux cheveux sombres et aux regard craintif. Il tenait dans ses mains une chouette grise et une petite enveloppe.

-Elle s'est écrasée dans mon bol de céréales, fit-il en enlevant un pétale qui s'était glissé dans le plumage de l'animal.

-Oh ! Excuse moi, s'exclama la jeune fille. Ça arrive tout le temps. Cette imbécile de chouette ne sait même pas livrer une lettre sans se perdre ou se tromper de destinataire... En première année, elle est tombée avec sa cage. Ça a du l'abrutir...

Voyant qu'elle s'était emporté, ne faisant ainsi pas honneur à son rang de Sang-Pur, elle se ressaisit et tendant les mains, le remercia. Cedrella se saisit de l'animal et adressa un sourire chaleureux au garçon. Celui-ci passa sa main nerveusement sur sa nuque. Chez les Serpentard, rares étaient les sourires et les remerciements. Encore plus les excuses. Alors, quand un aîné s'adressait à vous de cette manière, cela cachait souvent quelque chose.

-Tu peux y aller, fit la sorcière. Encore merci.

Le garçon ne s'en priva pas et, après l'avoir salué en s'inclinant légèrement, il prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut. Un petit rire échappa à Cedrella, ce qui attira l'attention des personnes autour d'elle. Cedrella Black, Sang-pur, princesse de Serpentard, rire ? Jamais, au grand jamais, ce n'était arrivé. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et reprit un visage neutre.

Se désintéressant totalement des autres, elle prit la petite enveloppe que Némis lui tendait. La remerciant d'une caresse, elle lui tendit un bout de pain qui traînait sur la table. Elle s'empara d'un couteau qu'elle avait au préalable nettoyé, et ouvrit la lettre d'un geste sec du poignet. Elle en sortit un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel, d'une fine écriture négligée, était écrit :

_Rendez-vous ce soir, vingt-deux heures, à l'endroit habituel._

_Un ennemi qui te veux du bien. (c'est toujours mieux qu'un ami qui tu veux du mal, tu ne penses pas?)_

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses de la sorcière. Elle glissa discrètement la missive dans sa robe et s'empara des ses affaires de cours à ses pieds. Après avoir informé sa _bande_ qu'elle partait la première, elle fila de la grande salle pour se diriger vers les serres.

La botanique... ce qu'elle adorait ça. Malheureusement, étant une Serpentard et une Black, ses parents aspiraient à ce qu'elle se donne corps et âme aux potions, comme le faisait sa sœur. Mais les plantes l'avaient toujours fascinée. Les plantes étant la base des potions, elle avait beaucoup de facilité en cours de potion. Elle ramenait donc toujours d'excellentes notes à ses parents. Ces derniers, satisfaits, acceptaient qu'elle garde le cours de Botanique. C'était du donnant-donnant.

Mais ce jour-ci, même ce cours qu'elle aimait énormément, lui sembla durer une éternité. La journée était passée lentement. Trop lentement. Chaque fois qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous, elle s'impatientait et accourait, laissant sa fierté de Sang-pur de côté. Plus rien n'avait d'importance lorsqu'elle se baladait à ses côtés aux bords du lac au milieux de la nuit. Même si elle n'avait jamais été très courageuse, désobéir aux règlements était une de ses passions.

Cedrella, malgré tous ses efforts, avait finit par tomber amoureuse de ce vaurien, comme le disait si souvent sa famille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté, malgré les apparences. Mais pour lui, tout était différent. Il était populaire et batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il changeait de petite-amie comme de chemise et, pour le plus grand désarroi de la jeune sorcière, méprisais les Serpentard et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Sauf elle. D'après lui, elle était différente des autres Sang-purs. Elle n'aurait jamais dû aller dans cette maison. Elle aurait dû se retrouver à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.

Elle était sa bonne copine. Celle avec qui il rigolait pendant des heures, celle qu'il forçait à être complice lors de ses escapades nocturnes. La fille à qui il se confiait. Pas celle qu'il avait dans son lit, ni dans ses bras. Mais Cedrella s'était fait une raison. Et leur relation lui suffisait amplement. Enfin... elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

X

Dans un dernier arrêt devant le miroir, Cedrella replaça correctement une mèche corbeau qui lui barrait le front. Elle tira sur la chemise blanche de son uniforme et enfila sa cape avec précipitation. Fermant avec délicatesse la porte de le chambre de son dortoir, elle fit quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds mais s'arrêta net devant l'escalier. En bas, une silhouette lui faisait face. Les bras croisés, la personne tapait nerveusement du pied.

Cedrella descendit lentement les marches qui craquèrent à chacun de ses pas, tout en jetant un coup d'œil qui se voulait être discret à l'ombre. Elle s'enquit de son identité. Une réponse glaciale lui parvint. Posant enfin ses pieds sur les pierres sombres du cachot, elle s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier et, sans faire attention à sa sœur qui tapait du pied, enfila ses chaussures.

- Tu es fière de toi ? cracha-t-elle. Père est plus que mécontent. Il a envoyé une lettre pour te prévenir que demain, ça sera ta fête...

Elle lui tendit la missive déjà ouverte. Cedrella la saisit d'une main tremblante et, jouant la carte de l'innocence, lui répondit doucement :

-Fière de quoi, Charis ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire de déplacé.

-Tu te crois maligne ? ricana sa sœur. Tu pensais vraiment que tes petites escapades nocturnes passeraient inaperçue pendant longtemps ?

Sans laisser lui le temps de répondre, Charis bouscula sa sœur et monta les escaliers précipitamment, la laissant bêtement sur place. Haussant des épaules avec désinvolture, la sorcière rehaussa sa cape et sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Alors que Cerdrella traversait discrètement la cour de Métamorphose, un craquement sourd la fit sursauter. Dans un mouvement de replis, elle s'appuya contre le mur qu'elle était en train de longer, comme pour y disparaître. De sa voix enrayée que le froid avait asséché, elle murmura le nom de son ami. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Posant une main sur son cœur affolé, elle respira profondément et se laissa glisser au sol.

Elle n'était pas peureuse. Juste très peu courageuse. Mais la nuit ne la rassurait absolument pas. Elle aurait préféré passer sa nuit au coin du feu dans un fauteuil moelleux mais, ne venant pas de la même maison, il était impossible qu'elle et son ennemi-ami puissent se retrouver dans un quelconque dortoir. De plus, il leur était aussi impossible de s'afficher en public. Quoi qu'à présent, toute cette mascarade tournait presque au ridicule. Ils étaient tous deux dans leur septième année qui était déjà bien avancée.

Elle n'aurait pas dû le voir ce soir là. Mais, le lendemain ils rentraient dans leurs foyers respectifs pour célébrer Noël. Elle ne le verrait pas pendant un long moment. Chaque fois, c'était le même refrain. Elle se trouvait une excuse. Mais il semblerait que ça soit la dernière fois qu'elle échappe à la surveillance des Serpentard pour sortir. Son père avait tout découvert, même s'il avait sûrement été aidé par une de ses sbires. Cedrella n'avait jamais été la préférée de son père. Elle n'avait pas le cran, la fermeté pour être une véritable héritière Black. Elle était trop _fragile_ d'après lui. Il préférait nettement Charis qui brillait dans ses études comme dans la persécutions de Sang-de-Bourbe, ainsi que dans la délation. Elle était mesquine, perfide, comme un serpent.

Cedrella ramena ses genoux contre son buste et frotta ses cuisses gelées par les pavés gelés de la cour. Elle sorti la lettre que son père avait eu la gentillesse de lui envoyer et commença à la lire.


	3. Chapter 3

Il l'attendait. Son ombre se reflétait sur la surface immobile du grand lac. Les mains dans ses poches, il grattait la terre du pied, attendant son amie. Cedrella prit une grande inspiration et avança vers le garçon. Elle était sûre d'elle, bien plus qu'elle aurait imaginé.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques mètres du Gryffondor, celui-ci releva la tête et afficha un grand sourire. D'un pas rapide, il la rejoignit. Sortant sa baguette, il murmura un _Lumos_ qui éclaira leurs deux visages. Cedrella retint un soupir lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sombre de son ami. Les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, il maîtrisait parfaitement l'attitude rebelle et détachée qui plaisait tant aux filles. La Serpentard ne faisant pas cas d'exception. Gênée par cette proximité nouvelle et par le silence qui s'était installé, Cedrella se mit à marcher.

Le Gryffondor fit disparaître la lumière blanchâtre du bout de sa baguette et la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

-Tu pourrais au moins dire Bonjour, râla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Embêté, Septimus ajouta :

-Si c'est pour la brosse de ce matin, je suis désolé. Il ne fallait pas le prendre trop à cœur. Tu me connais...

La sorcière s'arrêta et dévisagea Septimus. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre momentanément qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Un silence pénible s'installa entre les deux amis.

-Salut, bougonna-t-elle, en reprenant sa marche.

-Enchanté de te voir !

Cedrella hocha légèrement la tête et s'enferma dans un mutisme qu'elle seule savait maîtriser. Son esprit était ailleurs. Une simple lettre et toute une journée de bonne humeur disparaissait.

-La princesse de Serpentard serait-elle _encore _mauvaise humeur ? plaisanta le sorcier en se plaçant devant elle.

-Il fait froid, se contenta de répondre Cedrella.

Tout en marchant à reculons, il ôta sa longue écharpe rouge et or, et la tendit à son amie. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder et contourna le garçon pour longer le lac.

-Prends-la ! insista-t-il en la lui mettant sous le nez. Elle est propre.

-Peut-être, mais elle est rouge, répondit Cedrella sans hésitation. Et il est hors de question que je porte les couleurs de Gryffondor.

Septimus ne put se retenir de rire et, d'un bond, il passa l'écharpe autour du cou de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de se libérer de son emprise mais la force du garçon était bien supérieure à la sienne. Sans lui adresser un regard, elle accéléra le pas tout en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-C'est bon, Cedrella, fit le sorcier pour se faire pardonner. Il n'y a personne. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde était au courant que la princesse Black porte les couleurs de Gryffondor en cachette.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard assassin, avant de soupirer. Doucement, elle retira l'écharpe qu'elle lança au visage du rouquin. Son cœur meurtri se reflétait sur son visage. Elle fit quelques pas en avant pour être plongée dans une obscurité totale. Elle inspira. Quatre fois. Et lorsque son visage était redevenu neutre et que sa voix ne tremblait plus, Cedrella se retourna vers Septimus.

-C'est fini.

Septimus laissa tomber l'écharpe rouge au sol sous la surprise. Il se baissa et la ramassa dans un rire nerveux. Il se frotta la nuque d'une main nerveuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? ricana-t-il.

-C'est fini, répéta la sorcière. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. J'arrête.

-Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit amis ? fit le garçon, perdu.

-Arrête, Septimus. On n'a plus onze ans, reprit Cedrella en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'est pas question d'amis ou pas.

-Mais... Je ne te suis pas.

La sorcière lui lança un regard de pitié. Un regard que Septimus détestait. Un regard dédaigneux et froid. Un regard de Sang-Pur, de Serpentard.

-Nous n'avons jamais été amis, Weasley. Une Black et un moins que rien de Traître à son Sang, un pauvre Gryffondor. On s'est bien amusés, c'était sympa. Maintenant, j'en ai assez de jouer avec toi. Ça m'ennuie.

En voyant le regard perdu et blessé du jeune homme, elle ajouta :

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on était amis ?

Elle ricana méchamment. Septimus, quant à lui, restait sans voix. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à tant de méchanceté. Avec difficulté il lui demanda si elle plaisantait. Elle devait plaisanter, ce n'était pas possible que ces six dernières années aient été une simple duperie, une horrible illusion.

Pour répondre à sa question, Cedrella sorti sa baguette de sa cape et, d'un mouvement de la main, elle souleva le garçon. Rompant le sort, elle l'envoya dans le lac glacé. Le garçon n'eut aucune réaction. De plus, sa cape de sorcier gonfla autour de lui, l'empêchant de nager vers le bord. La Serpentard plongea sa baguette dans l'eau et murmura un sort. En une fraction de secondes, la température du lac avait chuté de plusieurs degrés.

Septimus leva le regard vers sa traîtresse d'amie. Face à cette accusation silencieuse, celle-ci se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Elle s'en alla sans même se retourner. Si elle l'avait fait, il aurait vu ses joues immaculées et les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux verts, la noyant littéralement dans son chagrin.

X

-Attention !

Trop tard. Le sortilège avait frappé la jeune fille en plein fouet. Ses cheveux s'étaient transformés en serpents grouillants, aussi vert que la couleur de ses yeux. Horrifiée, Cedrella lâcha sa valise et se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler. Ses amies avaient toutes disparu, le courage n'étant pas le fort des Serpentard. Sur le quai, tous les élèves présents s'étaient amassés devant la bête de foire. Cedrella se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. La nuit avait été longue. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Septimus, elle repassait en boucle la scène dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas dormi. Pas une minute. Et ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'était levée, elle avait les yeux gonflés et les cheveux emmêlés. Elle avait mauvaise mine. Tout le monde avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout le monde sauf un certain Gryffondor, borné et rancunier.

Une tête rousse fendit la foule. Suivit de sa bande, Septimus arriva devant la sorcières aux cheveux fous, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il affichait un air de satisfaction qui agaçait fortement Cedrella.

-Weasley ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Enlève-moi ça SUR LE CHAMP !

Face à l'agacement de la sorcière, Septimus jubila.

-Et pourquoi le ferai-je ? Tu es bien la reine des Serpents, non ? Tu devrais pouvoir t'en débarrasser.

Au fond d'elle même, Cerdrella avait mal. Ce n'était pas les petites piques habituelles qu'avait l'habitude de lui lancer Septimus. Là, ce n'était que de la pure méchanceté, une humiliation totale. Mais elle l'avait mérité. Ça, elle le savait bien. D'un geste de baguette elle fit disparaître les petits serpents. Elle s'empara de la valise et, la tête haute, monta à bord du Poudlard-Express.


	4. Chapter 4

Une bourrasque pénétra l'étroite entrée du 12 square Grimmaurd. Frissonnante, Cedrella resserra le châle prune autour de ses épaules. Regrettant de ne pas avoir enfilé un pull en laine épaisse, elle retint un éternuement. Depuis maintenant quinze bonnes minutes, la famille Black saluait les Crabbe, qui étaient venus leur rendre une visite de courtoisie. Alors que les _Au Revoir_ duraient une éternité, Cedrella essayait de s'éclipser. Mais chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, son père la maintenait en place, l'empêchant de partir.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que la jeune sorcière avait quitté Poudlard. Dès son arrivée chez elle, elle avait été enfermée dans sa chambre. Une punition pour lui montrer où était sa place, avait dit son père. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Rien ne pouvait être pire que le regard que lui avait lancé Septimus le dernier jour où ils s'étaient vus. C'était bel et bien terminé. Après ce séjour de séquestration, il fut temps de partir pour la demeure familiale. C'était dans ce sinistre manoir que toutes les branches de la famille Black se réunissaient pour les fêtes.

Mme Crabbe éternua, sortant ainsi la Serpentard de sa torpeur. En face d'elle, Irma Crabbe lançait de regards salaces à Pollux. Son cousin ne se faisait pas prier pour lui en retourner. Cedrella réprima un frisson, non pas de froid cette fois-ci, mais de dégoût. Elle fit un sourire forcé au garçon qui lui faisait face mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement.

L'oncle de la jeune fille serra la main à Mr. Crabbe. La discussion était finie. L'homme à la chevelure grisonnante recula de quelques pas et prit le bras de sa femme dans un geste qui se voulait distingué, mais qui sembla plus que ridicule à Cedrella. Les enfants Crabbe s'accrochèrent à leurs parents et, après un discret signe de tête, ils transplanèrent.

L'oncle de Cedrella referma la porte, qui claqua sous sa force incontrôlée. Il se rendit auprès de son fils et lui enserra les épaules de son bras gauche. Sans un mot pour la jeune sorcière, ils se retirèrent dans le petit salon du premier étage pour parler _entre hommes._ Arcturus jeta un regard glacial à sa fille, puis alla les rejoindre.

-C'était qui, le drôle aux cheveux gras ? fit une voix grave derrière la sorcière.

Cedrella fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec son cousin Marius. Lançant des regards inquiets autour d'elle, elle saisit le garçon par la main et l'emmena dans les escaliers. Là, il s'assit sur une marche. Le vieux bois de l'escalier craqua sous son poids. Cedrella s'assit à côté en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Tu es gelée, constata Marius le plus simplement du monde, en prenant les mais de la sorcière. Franchement, rester sur le perron pendant une heure... Un coup de téléphone et hop, c'est réglé...

La jeune fille posa une main sur la bouche de son cousin, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

-Ne parle _jamais_ de ce qui touche aux Moldus dans cette maison, Marius, fit-elle paniquée. Surtout pas toi...

Le garçon écarta la main avec douceur et la gratifia d'un petit coup d'épaule.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, petite ? rit-il.

-Qui appelles-tu petite ? répondit Cedrella, entrant dans son jeu. J'ai un mois et dix-huit jours de plus que toi. C'est toi le gamin, en fait...

Marius bougonna.

-Peut-être mais je fais bien une tête de plus que toi. Alors si je suis un gamin, tu es un minus...

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence puis les deux complices rirent silencieusement.

-Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, reprit Marius quand il se fut calmé. Qui était-ce ?

Le regard de sa cousine s'assombrit aussitôt. Elle marmonna une réponse inaudible. Curieux, Marius lui demanda de répéter.

-Mon fiancé.

Marius digéra l'information. Il regarda les yeux de sa cousine, fuyants et embués de larmes.

-Et tu en fais quoi de ton rouquin ?

Cedrella ne répondit pas. Son cousin avait compris ce qui s'était passé, ce qui se passait inévitablement dans la famille Black lorsque on aimait la mauvaise personne.

Marius ouvrit ses bras dans une proposition de réconfort. La jeune fille n'hésita pas un instant et se blottit contre son meilleur ami. La tête posée sur son torse, elle se laissa bercer par le souffle régulier du garçon. Ainsi, elle se sentait misérable. Elle avait perdu tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Enfin, presque tout. Heureusement pour elle, il lui restait encore son cousin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il alors, en désignant une enveloppe qui dépassait de la poche de la jeune fille.

Tout en se redressant, elle sortit l'objet de sa poche.

-Ça ? C'est la fameuse lettre de mon père. Je la garde constamment sur moi pour me rappeler pourquoi je le déteste.

-Je peux ?

Elle lui tendit la lettre. Mais alors qu'il commençait à la lire, une voix stridente retentit dans toute la maison :

-Marius, petite larve incapable ! Qui va mettre le couvert à ton avis ?

Le jeune homme se tendit et, d'un bon se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon trop grand. Embrassant sa cousine sur la joue, il s'éclipsa. Le devoir l'attendait.

X

24 décembre, la veille de Noël.

Cedrella réajusta sa robe verte foncé. Pour plus de décence, elle remonta son décolleté qui était plus que suggestif. Elle passa un châle autour de ses épaules et redonna un peu de volume à sa chevelure. Elle passa autour de son cou une petite chaîne en argent. Le cadeau de Marius.

C'était son anniversaire. Le 24 décembre, à onze heures trente, précisément. Mais toute sa famille avait oublié. On ne parlait que du futur mariage de Pollux, son cousin, et du brillant avenir qu'attendait Callidora dans les potions. Tout le monde avait oublié. Sauf Marius. Il était venu discrètement dans la chambre de la sorcière au levé du jour. Sans réveiller les deux sœurs de Cedrella, il avait glissé à celle-ci le bijou en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. « Profite des heures de liberté qu'il te reste, avait-il ajouté, après tu seras majeure. » Plus d'enfantillages, ni de mauvaise farces. Puis il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Tout le bonheur du monde. Être heureuse ne semblait pas faire partir de son avenir. En jouant avec le pendentif du collier, un petit flacon rempli de lavande, elle repensait à Septimus. Lui aussi, n'oubliait jamais de lui souhaiter son anniversaire habituellement. Elle l'avait perdu. Sur deux amis seulement, cela faisait beaucoup. Affligée de la dépendance dont elle faisait preuve, elle se promit de ne plus se lamenter sur son sort et sortit de sa chambre.

Cedrella descendit les trois étages qui séparaient sa chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Silencieusement, elle pénétra dans la salle de réception où était dressé une longue table. Au plafond, des bougies flottaient, illuminant la salle d'une faible lueur. Déjà, la plupart des membres de sa famille s'étaient installés et discutaient avec retenue de choses futiles.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la place qui lui était destinée, entre sa sœur cadette et une de ses cousines. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, Marius qui, comme les Elfes de maison, s'affairait autour de la table pour servir tout le monde, lui tira sa chaise. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et s'assit délicatement. Dans une imitation grotesque des Elfes de maison, le garçon se plia en deux dans une révérence ridicule, avant d'aller tirer la chaise d'une autre personne.

Le repas se déroula dans les discussions de politiques et des sanctions que le gouvernement devrait prendre envers les Sang-de-Bourbes et les Cracmols, choses qui mirent Marius plus que mal à l'aise. Toutes sortes de plats avaient été servis et, même si Cedrella n'en aimait pas la plupart, elle se força à manger tout ce qui se présentait dans son assiette.

Vers onze heures du soir, on sonna à la porte. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un bond. Dans son esprit, l'image de Septimus se grava. Toute sa famille ignora délibérément le visiteur. Mais la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, puis une seconde. On intima à un Elfe d'aller chasser le visiteur. C'est ce que fit la vieille Dwinky. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, expliquant à ses maîtres que des bonhommes aux chapeaux rouges avaient demandé quelques mornilles en échange d'une chanson. Chose qu'elle avait évidemment refusé.

Cedrella ne laissa pas voir sa déception et continua de manger distraitement. Mais alors qu'elle plantait sa fourchette dans une chose gélatineuse et jaune, on sonna de nouveau à la porte. Sirius Black, l'aîné de la maisonnée, posa bruyamment ses couverts sur la table. Lorsque cet homme, toujours maître de soi, s'énervait de la sorte, c'était de mauvais signe. Violetta, la femme de Cygnus, ordonna d'un signe de tête à son fils d'aller chasser définitivement les perturbateurs de ce repas.

Marius, déjà debout dans un coin de la salle à manger, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée. Lorsque Cedrella le vit disparaître derrière le mur, elle se sentit sans allier, comme un agneaux au milieu des loups. Sans le sourire discret de Marius pour la rassurer, elle était plus que perdue.

Dans le corridor, le grincement de la lourde porte résonna. Mais aucune bribe de conversation ne parvint à leurs oreilles. Curieusement agitée, la brunette se dandina sur son siège, ce qui lui valu le regard sévère de sa mère. Toute l'assemblée s'était arrêtée de manger. Après quelques interminables secondes, des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

À la surprise de tous, ce ne fut pas le Cracmol de la famille qui apparut, mais un grand gaillard à la chevelure flamboyante. Surprise, Cedrella recracha l'eau qu'elle était entrain de boire. Rouge écarlate, elle s'essuya la bouche, après avoir posé maladroitement son verre sur la table. Les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, elle se leva lentement, faisant grincer sa chaise sur la carrelage de la pièce. Tous les regards de la famille Black volaient entre les deux adolescents.

Puis Marius entra à son tour dans la salle de réception. Son père, comprenant le rôle qu'avait joué son fils dans toute l'histoire, grinça des dents et serra son poing si fort autour de sa fourchette que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Le jeune homme, faisant fit des regards haineux remplis de reproches à son égard, posa une main encourageante dans le dos du Weasley. Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le bonheur de son amie, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Septimus, d'abord intimidé d'être le centre de toutes les attentions, fut soudain revigoré. S'armant de son courage de Gryffondor, il se dirigea vers Cedrella. Lui adressant un petit sourire, il lui saisit le poignet et l'emmena à sa suite. Tout en contournant la table, il s'arrêta au niveau d'Arcturus. Il sortit alors une enveloppe cornée qu'il jeta avec force dans l'assiette du sorcier. Celui-ci, éclaboussé, devint rouge pivoine. Non de gêne, mais de colère. Tout c'était passé si vite, que personne n'avait eu l'idée de réagir.

Mais alors qu'il sortaient, main dans la main de la pièce, Arcturus Black pointa sa baguette sur eux tout en leur intimant de s'arrêter. Les deux jeunes se retournèrent et firent face. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Cedrella resserra sa petite main autour de celle de Septimus.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, Cedrella. Nous en avons déjà parler. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas oublié.

La mère de la jeune sorcière s'était levée et s'était installée aux côtés de son mari qui, droit et fière, continuait de pointer sa baguette sur sa fille. La Serpentard se contenta de hausser les sourcils, tout en dévisageant sa génitrice. Elle ne pouvait définitivement plus l'appeler sa mère. Car elle ne l'était pas, une mère. Elle n'était qu'une opportuniste, une manipulatrice. Et c'était ça qu'elle allait devenir, si elle ne quittait pas la famille Black. Elle allait devenir comme sa mère, et ça elle ne le voulait pas.

-_Toujours purs,_ t'en souviens-tu ma fille ? reprit sa mère, hystérique. _Toujours purs_...

Cedrella regarda la femme qu'elle avait autrefois aimée et admirée. Ses cheveux sombres ne ressemblaient plus, à présent, qu'à un nid de corbeaux malmené par le vent. Ses joues creuses et pâles lui donnaient un air maladif. Elle n'était plus belle, seulement parée de bijoux extravagants qui lui donnait un air encore plus pitoyable.

-Je me souviens, rassure-toi, répondit platement la jeune fille, les jambes tremblantes et les mains moites. Vous me le faisiez souvent répéter avant... que je devienne moi-même. _Toujours pure..._ ça a toujours été ton leitmotiv n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne jures que par ça. Mais as-tu réussi ?

Septimus se rapprocha de la jeune fille pour l'encourager. Sentant sa présence ses côtés, elle n'eut plus peur de dire la vérité.

-Sache que jamais tu n'as été pure, fit-elle, la voix ferme. Tu es aussi sombre que le sang des Elfes que tu as versé, aussi sombre que les nuits que tu passes à malmener des nés Moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbes. Tu es aussi noire que les mots et les insultes qui sortent de ta bouche, que tes pensées immondes. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais _toujours pure_, car jamais je ne m'abaisserais à tuer, à torturer. Jamais je ne te ressemblerai. Et c'est pour ça que je resterai pure.

Le teint livide, sa mère suait à grosses gouttes. Jamais, dans l'histoire des Black, un enfant n'avait parlé ainsi à ses aînés, à ses parents. Se retenant à l'épaule de son mari, elle reprit son souffle puis déclara avec colère qu'elle pouvait partir. « Mais ne reviens plus jamais dans cette maison. Tu ne feras plus partie de cette famille si tu franchis cette porte, avait-elle ajouté. Allons, décide-toi. »

Arcturus rangea sa baguette et aida sa femme à s'asseoir. Un sourire contrit aux lèvres, Cedrella regarda sa famille. Puis, elle se tourna vers son cousin. Les yeux remplis de gratitude, elle souffla un _Merci,_ tendre. Pour toute réponse, Marius lui caressa le dos de la main puis la poussa gentiment vers la sortie.

Septimus et Cedrella firent un pas, puis deux, et finirent par franchir la porte. Il se dirigèrent alors vers la cheminée qui se trouvait à un mètre de celle-ci. Ils y pénétrèrent tous les deux. Entourés par les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, la jeune sorcière s'excusa silencieusement à Marcus qui se trouvait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Puis son regard bifurqua sur sa famille qui les fixait avec instance. Elle allait les quitter sans regret.

Septimus la serra un peu plus contre elle, l'obligeant à porter son attention sur lui. Les yeux chocolat du garçon la transpercèrent. Il se pencha alors doucement jusqu'à son oreille et chuchota :

-Je t'aime. Pardon de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant. Et pardonne moi pour tes cheveux...

Cedrella rigola doucement. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour ces excuses absurdes, mais c'était Septimus. Et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu qu'il change.

Elle saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la laissa tomber en articulant « Chemin de traverse ». C'est alors qu'une lumière verte jaillit dans leur direction. Mais il était trop tard et déjà, il se trouvaient dans les rues bondées de la rue marchande des Sorciers de Londres. Autour d'eux, les chants de Noël résonnaient et les façades des boutiques brillaient de guirlandes lumineuses. Autour d'eux, une multitudes de personnes se promenaient profitant du spectacle époustouflant.

Les yeux brillants, Cedrella regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle, à jamais.

Septimus, rougit, ce qui fit rire de nouveau la jeune fille. Il se sépara d'elle et enleva le sac qu'il portait sur son dos. L'ouvrant, il en sortit une longue écharpe de Noël. Rayée Rouge et Verte, elle était faite pour eux. Il la passa autour de son cou puis, vint emmitoufler Cedrella dedans.

-J'aime vraiment Noël, fit-elle joyeusement.

Et sur ces mots, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Septimus, chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis longtemps.

Cedrella voyait alors tout le bonheur du monde s'ouvrir devant elle. Elle était heureuse. Et, main dans la main, elle marcha sous la neige chaleureuse, et pourtant froide, aux côtés de Septimus, sans se douter que, au 12 square Grimmaurd gisait un garçon qui avait su être heureux quelques minutes dans sa misérable vie, simplement en l'aidant à fuir et en se sacrifiant pour elle. Son sourire apaisé contrastait avec ses yeux vides et son corps froid.

Mais cela, elle ne le sut jamais.


End file.
